It All Started With Step Number One
by Citrus Sunscreen
Summary: 6918 The steps taken in the development of Mukuro and Hibari's relationship.
1. Step One

Title: It All Started With Step Number One

Rating: M

Warnings: 6918, OOCness, Lemon, PWP

Note: Yes, I am having a bit too much free time at the moment, hahaha, no not really...I'm just procrastinating. T^T Please Enjoy! Ah also...this chapter is hinting at 'rape'.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!

xxx

Step One: Hibari never anticipated that he'd lose more than just a fight, not that he intended to lose the fight in the first place.

Hibari truly did no expect to lose so much in the first place; in fact, he expected to leave the old abandoned building satisfied with his win. Truly, he had not imagined he'd find himself lying on the cold floor of the dirt covered building with his smiling opponent on top of him and his hands roaming in places in which the head of the Disciplinary Committee could not believe his opponent was actually touching.

It started with the perverse provocation, verbally and physically from the illusionist. A slight touch here and there occasionally, with the daring whispers into the ear, Mukuro was clearly interested and Hibari was clearly not. It was when the sakura flowers appeared that Hibari first felt a ditch in his stomach, which was easily dug deeper when the rather excited predator climbed over his prey, grinning widely, as if he had just won the lottery. Feeling weak all over, Hibari could do nothing but watch as Mukuro came in closer, finally closing off the proximity.

A smooth tongue rolled across the soft lips of the prey before it was slowly probed open. Hopelessness washed into the second ditch in Hibari's stomach for he couldn't even muster the energy to bite Mukuro to death when the velvety tongue invaded his mouth, skilfully tasting the boy who was pinned onto the hard floor. The only thing he could do was lie there and let himself savour the feeling of being kissed.

Suddenly realising that his first kiss was being stolen from him from someone who was not quite exactly playing dirty to pin him down or someone who was disrupting the peace of Namimori but from someone who had cunningly lured him and then magnificently used his weakness against him, the boy that was above him, Hibari's feelings had turned into anguish.

Though it wasn't long before his anguish turned into surprise as two hands had slipped under the Namimori uniform, both hands flittering over the owner's chest before settling with toying with the nipples as Mukuro slowly disconnected the kiss, just in time to notice the rise of a blush on the boy he had just kissed. Dipping his head down, Mukuro licked the blood off from Hibari's right cheek before slowly pinching both of the latter's nipples, earning a quiet squeak.

Smirking, Mukuro unbuttoned the buttons of the white shirt, gaining easier access to taste the black-haired boy. Whilst silently sucking on one of the nipples before leaving a trail of dark hickeys on his collar bone, Mukuro reached a hand down to unzip the shorter boy's pants, his intention focused on the male organ, Hibari's shaft.

It did not surprise Mukuro as he looked into the other's eyes to find the grey-blue eyes glaring at him, warning him. If Hibari's movements were not restricted by the Sakura-kura disease, Mukuro was sure he would've been well bitten to death by now.

"Kufufu" chuckled Mukuro lightly as he slowly wrapped his gloved fingers around the much warmer shaft. Hibari hissed at the touch, scrunching his eyes as he attempted to look away. However, Mukuro's other hand held Hibari's chin tightly, Mukuro's soft breath dancing like Sakura petals on Hibari's own pair of soft lips.

Letting go of Hibari's chin, Mukuro skilfully pulled off the glove from his hand with his teeth before gently pressing his unlubricated finger into Hibari's hole. Hibari gasped as the gloved hand simultaneously moved, twisting around his erection, the breaking of skin forced Hibari to yelp as the finger moved swiftly before another was hastily added, following suit.

Mukuro realised as he watched Hibari's face twitch that he indeed quite enjoy the helpless situation the other boy was in. Mukuro smiled gleefully as he added another, stretching, trying to relax the muscles.

Hibari could not speak, he was panting as Mukuro entered him roughly, he could not say no, he did not have a voice, his lips were covered with another's lips. Tears were squeezed out of Hibari's eyes as he was reminded of what situation he was in as Mukuro teased him as his gloved hand fingered playfully with his weeping member.

Mukuro, inside Hibari, was kind enough to wait a while for the virgin-no-more to adjust to the unfamiliar warmth. Using his time wisely, Mukuro took off his other glove and wrapped his ice cold fingers around Hibari's shaft, pumping as he thrusted a little, still wary that the other had not adjusted, however, it was when Mukuro felt the relaxation of the constricted muscles around his member that Mukuro leaned away from Hibari a little, the muscles still tightly clamped around him, Mukuro shifted a little, and Hibari cried out a little, whimpering. The distressed tears clearly showing how much Hibari did not want this.

Caressing Hibari's hips, Mukuro moved slowly, he could feel the skin ripping inside of the boy beneath him, he could taste the salt in the tears of the immobile boy.

Hibari despised himself, why could he not bite back when the intruding tongue penetrated him as easily as how the illusionist penetrated him, forcefully taking his virginity. The illusionist was possessing him. Hibari could feel the pleasure overwhelming him, the warmth that kept moving in and out of him, sometimes teasing him, the soft caresses, and lust filled kisses and the gentle love-bites. He was to an extent, enjoying all the blood. Yet he still did not want this.

Cursing his immobile body, the disease that caused all this, Hibari could do nothing but moan deeply at the new pleasure as he was sky rocketed into a new dimension. He was seeing stars as he came. However, as quickly as the new sensation came, he was brought back to Earth, to accept the fact that the warmth of the liquid pouring inside him brought him much greater pleasure, and this was let known to Mukuro through Hibari's erotic moan of equal satisfaction when Mukuro finally released.

Slipping out easily, Mukuro laid sprawled across Hibari, their sweat inter joining, their breathing synchronized, the trail of tears still visible on Hibari's once perfect face.

"One more round, Kyoya-kun, I'm still hard from that last moan of yours" whispered Mukuro into Hibari's ear as he pinched Hibari's right nipple, his other hand already pumping Hibari's member, alerting it.

Hibari could say nothing, he was worn out, tired, and the sakura petals that were gently floating down did him no good. His face was dry from the lack of tears, but yet, his gritted teeth showed how upset he was, how much he did not want the other boy to move inside of him. And the tears started to silently roll down again.

He really hadn't expected to lose anything at all, and now, it seemed like he had lost everything.


	2. Step Two

Title: It All Started With Step Number One

Rating: M

Warnings: 6918, OOCness, Lemon, PWP

Note: The number of times I have written and rewritten this chapter over and over again is not funny, to the point in which the first time I wrote this chapter has a different story line (if there is any) compared to the one now. Sorry for the SUPER long delay and please enjoy this chapter and review! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!

xxx

Step Two: Rid of the hesitation and the denial, pick up your courage to roll the die and move Hibari to Mukuro.

Even though so many years have crawled past, Hibari Kyoya could not not think about Rokudo Mukuro every time he saw his own reflection.

It was a curse.

Had to be. There is no other explanation. So long as the Cloud Guardian kept telling himself this, he could manage to get through each day with only a couple of smashed mirrors and windows.(It was a pain to keep replacing the damaged mirrors windows.)

Almost everything he did; every action he took and every word he spoke out reminded him of that dreadful time with the smirking Mist Guardian. It was already bad enough to be grouped in the same category as those other grass eating animals (as Vongola Guardians), yet it really fuelled his anger to be grouped with that pineapple haired herbivore. Though eventually, he had learnt to tolerate, to close his mind from thinking of such thoughts, which proved extremely challenging.

To make matters worse for the prideful man, every time he closed his eyes to doze off he would be able to see those disgusting mismatched eyes and he could feel the ethereal touches on his body. It was almost as if he were being taken advantage of again. To top it off, that annoying chuckle of the perverted illusionist would ring in his head, giving him slight chills, even though he did not want to admit it. Even his mind was only capable of blocking out a certain amount of unwanted thoughts, as he had quickly learned.

xxx

_Sakura petals._

_Such a nostalgic fragrance, such beauty._

_Yet it made him scowl._

_The white mist covered the floor, he could see the soft petals slowly sink into the mist, disappearing. Taking a step forward, Hibari Kyoya wanted to go further ahead, to whatever there may be in the distance, yet all he could see was a little in front of him. The mist enveloped him, putting restraints on what he could see. _

_Reaching out, Hibari watched as a rosy pink petal land on his hand and then disappear as if it had dissolved into the air._

_Curious, an eyebrow rose._

_This was a dream. His dream._

_Walking further into the boundless sea of mist, Hibari had only one wish in mind. Such provocations, such a simpleton, it could be none other than that wretched illusionist. This time he was going to settle things once and for all._

"_Even though this is just a dream and not reality?" a dark and smooth voice drifted into Hibari's ear._

_YES. Hibari screamed to himself._

"_Hopelessly desperate now, are we?"_

_Hibari looked up, his eyes narrowing further as he watched the sakura petals fall. It made him grimace, watching them fall like that._

"_I must say, you look deliciously different when you're in pyjamas"_

_He wants to bite him to death. He wants to savour the feeling of victory._

_Looking ahead, Hibari's gaze lingered carefully on the body coming out from the mist. There was no hint of surprise in his eyes._

"_Even in your dreams you're thinking of me"_

_Twitching at that line, Hibari whipped out his tonfa, disregarding the fact that he was in his silky black pyjamas. He did not like that man's voice. He did not like that man's dirty mouth. He did not like that man's perverted mind. He did not like that man's smirk. He did not like that man's superior chuckle._

"_But you like my touches"_

_As if to prove his point, Rokudo Mukuro stalked up to Hibari Kyoya, and before either of them knew it, the illusionist had cupped the other man's cheek._

_Eyes widened._

_A familiar fragrance._

_Instantaneously, Hibari knocked the hand from his cheek. He wasn't immobilized, this time, he can move according to his will. As if to prove it to himself and to his prey, he dove in for a swift attack. Relentless._

_He will not forgive. And he will not tolerate it._

_Like how Mukuro's body had appeared into Hibari's line of view, it disappeared, merging with the mist, his infamous chuckle ringing in Hibari's head._

_The soft pink petals continued to fall._

xxx

Opening his eyes, Hibari Kyoya did not yawn. It was as if he had been awake and never slept. Still as alert. He could feel the other's cold hands on his cheek. It seemed so real. But he knew better. It was just a dream.

xxx

He didn't know what took him so long. In all those years he wasted, trying to suppress his memories, he could have gone to execute his revenge. No worries though. He will be the last one to smirk. It will all be over soon. And then, after that, he can go back to his lazy days. It's the perfect plan.

So, Hibari Kyoya found himself once more, facing Rokudo Mukuro.

"My, my, I have such a special guest here today" taunted Mukuro, his palm supporting his chin as his other hand held a white coffee cup.

With one swift move, Hibari sliced the cup into two pieces, leaving Rokudo Mukuro holding on to the handle. However, the cup did not land on the floor of the hotel room, it was easily caught by Mukuro's other hand.

Frowning at the other, Mukuro took a sip from the cup he had saved. "Don't waste good coffee, you know?"

"I don't care" mumbled Hibari as he kicked the chair Mukuro was sitting on "Stand up and fight me"

Holding the cup in both hands, Mukuro looked up at Hibari and smirked "Seems like you've gotten stronger"

Hibari's eyes narrowed at the words. They sounded quite familiar, as if he had heard them before.

"However" Mukuro went on, "you need to work on your manners, Kyoya-kun"

That was enough. He wasn't the one that needed to work on his manners; it was the other man that needed to work on his manners and courtesy, that rapist.

A single slice towards Mukuro mirrored just how negatively disgruntled the former head of the Disciplinary Committee felt. Yet the only thing Hibari managed to catch was a fist full of sakura petals. He was toying with him, again.

But he could smell it, the scent of blood.

Lightly skimming his cut cheek with a finger, Mukuro swiped enough blood to lick off of his finger. He had never missed the metallic taste of blood as much as he enjoyed it.

Doing the same, Hibari Kyoya also touched his cut cheek lightly before his velvety tongue found its way to the blood on his finger. The thrill of blood, such an intense feeling, it brought the former disciplinary committee leader great joy as his eyes flickered with amusement.

It was quick as both men moved towards each other with swift feet.

Torso pressed against torso, arms were locked and weapons clashed together.

"Ah, it's been so very long, Kyoya-kun"

Hibari scoffed. That should have been the first line to say when they met, not when they were neck at neck, trying to kill each other. Not that he minded, after all, everything that came out of that illusionist's mouth was a bunch of rubbish. At least, that's what he believed.

Without warning, Hibari leaned forward and bit down hard on Mukuro's chin. He wanted to draw blood. Feeling his victim tense only for a second before relaxing again, Hibari bit harder, ignoring the hand that was grasping his hair and pulling, hard.

Disconnecting his mouth from Mukuro's chin, the Cloud Guardian licked his blood smeared lips. Swatting away the hand that was holding onto his hair, he smirked at the Mist Guardian, admiring the bite mark he had placed obviously on the chin.

"Didn't know you were a blood sucker" commented Mukuro who caressed his chin gently. "Next time, aim a little higher" Mukuro ran his fingers across Hibari's lips before whispering softly "and we'd be kissing"

Dissatisfied with Mukuro's teasing, Hibari kicked the other in the stomach, forcing the Mist Guardian to crouch on the floor. It did not take long for Hibari to kick the trident away from Mukuro's span of reach as he pinned the other on the floor.

"Going to kill me, Kyoya?" Mukuro asked, his voice still full of life as he smirked at the other. He knew what he was going to do next, and he licked his lips in anticipation.

It was a simple and delicate kiss, lips on lips before Hibari pulled back, his face showing a troubled expression as he dipped his head down once more, moulding his lips over Mukuro's, and slowly he opened his mouth, his teeth biting the soft lips of the illusionist. He wanted to feel, to touch and to caress.

He couldn't understand it, this longing that wrapped and dissolved his hatred. What type of expression was he supposed to show the illusionist? What words were he supposed to say? What thoughts should be running through his head? Not that it helped thinking about it now.

Drawing blood, Hibari opened the eyes he did not realise he had closed and looked into the deep pools of blue and red. Those eyes.

Mesmerising eyes.

"You missed me, Kyoya" stated Mukuro.

NO.

He didn't. He did not miss him.

"You did"

NOT.

Absolutely not.

"You longed for me"

His eyes widened a little. Perhaps he did, he did long for the man before him. But he didn't miss him, no he didn't.

A searing kiss accompanied by ethereal dancing fingers.

"Why did you come looking for me, Kyoya-kun?" asked Mukuro, his husky voice breathing softly on Hibari's lips.

The smell of Mukuro's blood was strong, and it was stronger yet when bruised lips hovered over his.

He didn't like it when Mukuro smirked. And so, he really could not help it when his head dipped down again, pressing their lips heatedly together. And once more, he bit and this time, he did take note of his eyes that closed once more, hiding his grey orbs. Feeling hands grasping his shoulders, Hibari opened his eyes, just a little alarmed, and before he knew it, he had disconnected his mouth from the other.

"What joy do you find in pinning down the man that raped you?" Mukuro found it amusing, he couldn't understand that guy, he's unpredictable yet to predictable at the same time. It was fun to tease the other man, and as if he wanted to prove it to himself, Mukuro looked past Hibari's eyes, towards the plain ceiling and smiled.

Noticing that Mukuro's attention was focused on something else, Hibari looked up, towards the ceiling in which Mukuro was looking at. He wanted to know why the illusionist was distracted.

Before he knew it, Hibari found himself the one being pinned onto the floor yet he could do nothing but gape at the sight that surrounded him. Sakura. Lots of them. And then he frowned.

"Isn't this more nostalgic, Kyoya dear?"

He didn't want to think about that humiliating night, yet even though he tried suppressing those memories, it wouldn't disappear, no matter how much he wished it. Maybe it was because of the handsome face that was now smirking at him. If only it had been under different circumstances, then perhaps, he wouldn't have had to go through all those silly thoughts. It was his pride and sense of duty that clouded the mutual attraction, right? Otherwise, he wouldn't even feel like this.

"Only you" whispered Hibari as he took his arms away from Mukuro's grasp, instead, wrapping them around the other's neck as he pulled himself up a little, his anticipating lips touching Mukuro's own anticipating lips.

"Only you" repeated Mukuro as his arms found their way around the waist of the shorter man.

It was just like that long night many, many years ago in that abandoned Kokuyo building filled with perverted whispers and sensual touches.

Hibari Kyoya's mind was in a jumble, yet he knew that his reason to come find Mukuro for revenge was just an excuse to see the illusionist, the man that occupied every corner in his head. His emotions were much more riled up when he was with the Mist Guardian compared to sitting alone, scowling at those painful and unwanted memories.

His heart smiled achingly as his back was rested against the wooden floor. His hands held tightly onto the man above him, not wanting to let go.

'Why was he even doing this again?' Hibari asked himself, only to silently scold himself.

It felt comfortable when he felt that familiar mouth attach to his skin, sucking, leaving marks behind. So beautiful.

Soft touches that began to slowly creep onto the more forceful and aggressive side covered the naked skin of Hibari Kyoya. Short, breathy pants littered the room as the two continued to strip each other of their clothes. It was not elegant, yet it was not feral. The need, the desperate passion and the energy were all attached; it was their pace, their way.

To him, it felt like his first time all over again without those pesky feelings of resentment and despair flittering over him. It was different. This time, he wanted it, he needed it.

Small gasps were elicited from Hibari as Mukuro wandered, feeling as he liked, biting the skin, licking the blood.

Discomfort and uneasiness washed over Hibari when Mukuro's fingers were pushed into him. Almost instinctively, Hibari spread his legs. The pain was voiced by his scowl and glare that was sent to Mukuro, yet he could not help himself as blood rushed to his cheeks, flushing crimson as the activity he was participating in sank into him.

He wanted that man to thrust into him, he wanted that man to bring him to that paradise he had visited, he wanted to experience that pleasure again, he wanted it to be that man.

He shuddered.

No words were exchanged between the two of them as Mukuro happily prepared Hibari's entrance.

No words were said as Hibari clawed at Mukuro's back when the illusionist slowly entered the awaiting hole.

Biting Mukuro's neck, Hibari muffled his own groans of agony as he could feel Mukuro pass through his tight rings of muscle. It was painful and his legs twitched awkwardly.

When Hibari finally detached his mouth (now covered in blood) from Mukuro's shoulder, Mukuro placed a kiss on the other's sweaty forehead. His eyes twinkled with amusement as he watched Hibari lick his lips dry of his blood. If they weren't already in such a position, he would have found such an act highly suggestive.

He could feel the pain on his back (courtesy of Hibari's scratches) as he slowly rolled his hips, moving slightly, watching as Hibari's expression changed as his eyebrows loosened and his mouth gaped open, as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't.

But all was said as Mukuro felt Hibari's hips roll against his, bucking up. He wanted it.

Holding onto Hibari's male organ with one hand, Mukuro gently rolled the tip with the palm of his other hand, drawing out a lengthy moan from Hibari before Mukuro started lifting the speed a little as his hands then moved to grasp tightly onto Hibari's pearl white hips.

Placing his own hands over Mukuro's hands which were holding tightly onto his hip, Hibari looked up at Mukuro with a flushed face and half-lidded eyes "Don't bruise them"

Giving Hibari his infamous chuckle, Mukuro smirked "I'll try my best"

And it was then when Hibari rolled his eyes, knowing well that Mukuro would most definitely leave his hips bruised.

Pulling out from the rather slow and gently tempo he was going at, Mukuro pulled most of his erection out of Hibari's entrance, leaving the tip to twitch a little in the inside, before forcefully pushing it back in quickly. He grinned as Hibari gave him a hearty groan, the Cloud's hands flying to wrap around his body, his legs arching openly as his body jerked a little.

It was the heated passion and each thrust into him that kept Hibari groaning as his legs flew in accordance to Mukuro's movements.

This was what he wanted, right? There was no denial left, right? He wanted to become one with that sly illusionist, he wanted to be blown into a world of white pleasure and he wanted the ghostly touches to tingle on his burning skin.

It did not take long for either of them to release.

Hibari's neck arched back as he moaned, releasing as his hips still bucked up, meeting Mukuro's thrust each time, wanting more and more, as if he could not get enough. Soon after, Mukuro too, released, spilling his seed on top of Hibari's pale stomach.

Giving a quick kiss to Hibari who was trying to catch his breath, Mukuro brought their sweaty torso together before he rolled them both so that Hibari was lying on top of him. Wrapping his arms around the other, Mukuro squeezed Hibari's backside before chuckling.

Groaning, Hibari dipped his into Mukuro's broad shoulders, cursing those groping hands which he processed were now feeling up his thighs. A pervert would always stay as a pervert.

He never expected it to turn out this way, not that he had not fantasized about it.

Placing his ear against Mukuro's bare chest, Hibari closed his eyes. Silent as he listened to the rhythm of Mukuro's heart. To him, it was soothing as his naked limbs tangled with Mukuro's.

Enveloped by the falling sakura petals, the cup of now cold coffee was forgotten.


	3. Step Three

Title: It All Started With Step Number One

Rating: M

Warnings: 6918, OOCness, Lemon, PWP pretty much…xD

Note: Surprised to see this updated? Me too….T^T That's how bad it was for me~ gaaaah~ This chapter is dedicated to dear thPeekaboo who encouraged me again and again to keep writing for our beloved MukuHiba. And here it is! Enjoy and please leave a review behind! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!

xxx

Step Three: It felt like betrayal, it looked like betrayal, it smelt like betrayal, it sounded like betrayal, but the problem was, it wasn't betrayal.

_If I could, I would break the hands of every clock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_ Tick._

_ Tock._

_ Tick._

_ Tock._

Hibari sat up abruptly from the bed he shared with his partner, only to find that the other half of the bed was unoccupied. The room was suffocating, filled with the consistent ticking of the clock. Glaring at the clock whilst pulling the white sheets off of him, Hibari got off the bed, wincing slightly at the pain that jolted in his backside, his hands automatically reaching back to attempt to soothe the pain.

Hobbling over to the bathroom, Hibari pressed his naked skin against the cool tiles, relishing in how wonderful it felt to be numbed by the cold and hard tiles. As if they were freezing his thoughts, his emotions, his time.

Hibari's piercing grey eyes stared into the mismatched eyes of the man that just walked out of the shower.

He could feel the heat radiating off the other man.

Mukuro ran a hand through his wet hair before nudging towards the direction of the shower. Hibari closed his eyes and stretched his tired limbs across the tiles; he could feel the throbbing ache in his back side. Too uncomfortable, but he could just ignore it. It wasn't anything new. Not that something new would hinder him.

Opening his eyes, Hibari reached up and pulled an equally naked Mukuro on top of him. It felt nice, the tingling feel of the warmth from Mukuro's body that flowed into his skin, mixing with the feel of the cool tiles. It heightened his sensitivity as a shiver ran through his spine.

_Tick._

_Tock._

But it wasn't REALLY him.

Hibari silently cursed the illusionist in his head. Having his soul here just wasn't enough. He wanted to know that Mukuro wouldn't just disappear through his fingers one day, like the mist. Like his illusion. Like the him locked deep in that filthy prison.

Nuzzling his head into Mukuro's shoulder, Hibari almost instinctively wrapped his pale legs around a dripping wet Mukuro's waist.

"So touchy all of a sudden, Kyoya?"

Mukuro sighed as he wrapped his long arms around Hibari before pulling the both of them up so they were sitting, leaning against the cold tiled wall.

Carding through Hibari's mop of raven hair with one hand, Mukuro waited patiently as Hibari adjusted himself to a comfortable position in his lap.

"You know, if you don't get dressed, you're going to catch a cold"

Mukuro's fingers stopped carding through Hibari's hair as he scoffed "Well, if you'd stop letting your mood run you amuck…I wouldn't be sitting here trying to comfort you"

"You're comforting me?" Hibari asked quizzically, obviously confused as he muttered under his breath "thought you were trying to feel me up"

"So, what's wrong?" Mukuro asked, sighing in defeat as he removed his other hand away from Hibari's inner thigh.

"You" Hibari answered lazily, stretching his legs out.

"Me?"

Hibari did not say anything as he looked at Mukuro. He leaned forward and placed his lips on top of Mukuro's lips, eyes closing. He wanted to cry.

Parting, Hibari placed his hands on either side of Mukuro's face "I am kissing you, right?"

"Yes" Mukuro replied, albeit hesitant, he gave the other a smile.

"I am Hibari Kyoya…and you are Rokudo Mukuro" Hibari said softly, slowly.

The illusionist frowned, a little worried about whatever was going through Hibari's head.

"Kiss me" _Mukuro._ Hibari closed his eyes as Mukuro complied, lips touching lips. Pressing gently.

Pulling back, Hibari wrapped his arms around Mukuro's neck, placing his head on Mukuro's shoulder as he mumbled, knowing that his words would reach the other's ear "Can you hear me?" he bit into the other's neck, lapping up the blood "Can you feel me?"

_Tick._

_Always wishing for your embrace, suspended on our string of dreams._

_Tock._

'Ahh~ So this is what it's all about' Mukuro thought to himself as he wrapped his own arms around the other "Can you hear me?" Mukuro asked back "Can you feel me?" his hold tightening.

"Am I?" Hibari asked "Are you really there?" The tonfa wielder took in a breath "I feel as though I'm dreaming, dreaming a dream that's going to turn into a nightmare"

"Then, I'll be here, with you in this nightmare"

With quick movements, Hibari pinned Mukuro to the bathroom floor.

Hibari bit his lips "Take me" and in Mukuro's eyes, pulled off a rather distressed expression.

It pained him to see such an expression on the Cloud Guardian's face. It wasn't right. That was not an expression he was supposed to wear.

Though he had to admit, it was quite appealing.

He could feel Hibari's hold on him tighten as time ticked by. Lips sucking on an exposed neck, hands that wanted to wander, but remained restricted.

Slowly, Mukuro pushed his fingers into Hibari's entrance, noting that it was still a little loose from before. However, he carefully stretched the other as he rubbed the conveniently placed body oil against the muscles.

He could feel Hibari pant against his neck. Slender fingers tightened.

"Melt me" Hibari whispered before he sealed his lips against Mukuro's lips.

Mukuro's fingers spread Hibari's naked cheeks, he pressed his mouth against the other as he felt Hibari's prepared entrance engulf him warmly.

"I can feel you" Mukuro stated, as if he were trying to reassure the other "can you feel me?"

Hibari nodded groaned as his cheeks rubbed against Mukuro's ball, the shaft inside him twitching, as if it wanted to be dug even deeper.

"Are you melting?"

A pale hand stretched forward to caress Mukuro's cheeks. Lips descending.

"Kyoya" whispered Mukuro as he reached up to hold Hibari's face.

Hibari's eyes widened and he jolted.

Pale and long fingers curled around Mukuro's throat, grasping tightly, clenching till his nails dug into the skin, wanting to draw blood.

"Do you want…to kill me?" Mukuro chocked out, his hands still grasping onto Hibari's shoulders.

"I do" Hibari looked into the other's eyes, and repeated once more "I do"

"You don't need to lie, make excuses or even hide when you're with me." Mukuro smiled as he treasured the softened look on the other's face "I am the gardener that cuts your thorns, and you, you are the flower that never withers, forever by my side."

He lowered his head. His silky black hair hiding his eyes as he cried, his hold on Mukuro's throat loosening.

_Tick._

_Tock._

"Come back"_…to me…_ whispered Hibari. _I need you._

"Don't cry…I'm still here. I can feel you…I can"

"If you don't come back…I am going to go look for you, to take you back"

"You're going to hunt me down?" Mukuro asked, teasingly.

The Cloud Guardian nodded

"In THAT place?"

He nodded again. It didn't matter where the other man was locked up, whichever prison it was, he needed the Mist Illusionist, and whatever he wanted, he will obtain.

One of his hands reached up to cup Hibari's cheek, his fingers wiping away the tears "Don't come. I'll come to you this time. I will. So wait for me, Kyoya"

"Please" Hibari sobbed out, one of his hands holding tightly onto the hand that was caressing his cheek. _Mukuro._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_So that I could spend all of eternity with just you._


End file.
